Guarding with Love
by squalosaysrawrrr
Summary: CRACK: When Ryohei is assigned to guard him, Tsuna finds it impossible to resist his 'urges...' and smut ensues! 3327 and 8059! Written with PockySaysRawr


WARNING-THIS IS A VERY MATURE GAY SEXY PRODUCT-WARNING

"EXTREME DOOR OPENER!" Ryohei screamed as he punched Tsuna's bedroom door in. It flew across the room and exploded on the opposite wall. "SAWADA, JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei demanded, grabbing Tsuna's shoulders and shaking him like a madman.

"You're such an idiot. We're here to guard the Vongola Decimo, not give him brain damage," Aobe snapped, smacking Ryohei across the back of the head.

"AHHHH! Onii-san are you ok?" Tsuna said, totally used to Ryohei's extremeness. "Aobe-kun, please be nicer to Onii-san he is really important to someone important to me"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, recovering from his smack to the head. "AN EXTREME MOSQUITO BIT ME ON THE HEAD!" He leaned in close so only Tsuna could hear him. "By the way Sawada, why does this guy have to be here? I could guard you just fine by myself. Just look at how extreme I am!"

"Onii-san it's important that he is here so that if you have to go help Kyoko-san someone is still with me." Tsuna had expected something like this from Ryohei, so he had planned ahead for once in his life. Although, hearing it from Ryohei actually made it feel as if Ryohei had thought of this as a date rather than a deadly mission. This thought pleased yet startles Tsuna at the same time.

"I see..." Ryohei said, focusing on very seriously on Tsuna's wall. He spun around and pointed a finger at Aobo. "HEAR THAT, GREEN LEAVES OF SPRING, RED LEAVES OF AUTUMN? YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE SAWADA'S GUARDIAN! HA!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE SAID YOU IDIOT!" Aobo yelled.

"IS TOO, IDIOT!" Ryohei raged childishly.

"THE FIRST PERSON WHO SAID IDIOT IS THE IDIOT!"

"YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE!"

"NO, YOU!"

Reborn popped out of nowhere to sit on Tsuna's head. "Well, Dame-Tsuna, it's your responsibility to get them to settle this... So get to it!"

Tsuna didn't know what to do. so he did the first thing that popped in his mind. he lunged forward and grabbed Ryohei's ass in the most seductive way possible.

"E-extreme?" Ryohei asked, stopping in the middle of punching Aobo in the face. "Sawada, boxers are supposed to wear gloves."

Aobo's eyes twitched, and he smacked himself in the forehead. "You are... the most socially retarded person I have ever met, Sasagawa Ryohei..." he groaned.

"QUIET, SAWADA AND I ARE BOXING!"

"The proper term is 'wrestling,'" Reborn said, popping up in a referee's costume. He blew a whistle hanging around his neck. "Fight-oooooh!" Ryohei lunged forward, pushing Tsuna onto the bed. "This is an EXTREME sport!"

Tsuna did not understand how he got into this situation. *Oh well, my crush is already discovered I might as well go with it. So Tsuna latched on and started to kiss him. he used his left arm to hang on to ryohei while he used his right arm to caress Ryohei's cock.

"Sawada," Ryohei groaned into Tsuna's mouth. His dick was already almost rock hard. "I don't think this is a sport anymore..." Suddenly he was pulled away from Tsuna by a red faces Aobo.

"If this is how we're going to compete, then so be it!" Aobo licked up Tsuna's neck and began sucking on the spot below his ear.

"MOVE, IDIOT, I WAS THERE FIRST."

Tsuna was not pleased with Aobe's interference. So for the first time ever, he went into hyper without a pill or bullet, with his enhanced skills he lit hit shoe spontaneously, like his gloves , and kicked aobe right IN THE FACEEEEEEEEEE. with aobe passed out Tsuna lost control of his logic and just went at Ryohei, he wanted Ryohei to pry open his patootie hole and stick his huge cock up it.

Ryohei started for all of two seconds at the glowing flame on Tsuna's forehead before he latched onto the smaller teen. He attacked at Tsuna's neck with his mouth and pushed him down onto the bed. Ripping off Tsuna's shirt, he began nipping at the pink nipples and lightly defined abs. Ryohei moved his tongue down slowly towards Tsuna's pant line, then stopped, pulled his mouth away, and went in for another kiss.

Tsuna was moaning as Ryohei began to suck on his cock, he used his hand to help push ryohei's head up and down on his head. While this all happened Reborn was in a corner drooling and fingering Leon while watching his student get prepped for some extreme fucking.

Ryohei pulled his mouth away, breaking the string of drool attaching him to Tsuna's cock. "Do you want to... in your...?" he panted, staring up at Tsuna with glazed eyes. "Or would you rather... y'know..."

"Just fuck me hard already Onii-san." Tsuna gave Ryohei's mushroom-head a lick then positioned himself for penetration

Ryohei's cock twitched anxiously, and Ryohei took little time in spitting on his hands and lubing up his shaft. "I don't want to hurt you," he said quietly, as he positioned himself at Tsuna's entrance.

As he penetrated Tsuna screamed at this cry of distress gokudera and Yamamoto ran in, for they, not trusting ryohei and aobe to stay out of trouble they had been sitting outside the door ready to help if needed.

Tsuna was filled with dread. he did not want them to see this. but then he saw it as an opportunity for his dream to come true. being fucked by Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera all in one day.

"What the hell are you doing, turf top?" Gokudera screamed, throwing himself onto Ryohei's back. Unfortunately, he only helped to push Ryohei further inside of poor Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you alright? Can you hear me?" Yamamoto asked, smacking the brunette lightly on the face.

Tsuna smiled at them. He whispered to Ryohei what his plan was and by the look on his face he liked it. Tsuna jumped up on Yamamoto and Ryohei jumped up on Gokudera. The two horny teens used their tongues and cocks to persuade their friends to join in the fun. In a few minutes all four of them were in the bed getting ready to fuck.

Everything was just getting good when Tsuna's door flew open once more, revealing the head of the disciplinary committee. "Why are you herbivores crow...diiiing?" His face flushed bright red. "H-herbivores, I'll bite you to death," Hibari mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the other guardians. Something akin to shock or fear flitted across Yamamoto's face, until he realized that Hibari was slowly getting hard. "Hibari-sempai, come here."

"Come on, Hibari-san," Yamamoto said again, beckoning with his free hand and ignoring the angry growls and protesting from Gokudera. Hibari's eyes widened by about a centimeter, and he stumbled backwards out of Tsuna's room. There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and the front door slamming closed before the four boys were left alone again.

"What the hell were you thinking, idiot? Are you trying to get the Tenth hurt? Hibari would have had the upper hand, and all you can think of is ah-AH!" Yamamoto shut the octopus head up by slamming into him. A glance to the side showed that Ryohei was doing the same, pounding slowly into Tsuna's virgin hole.

Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto and started kissing him. There was no reason to just sit there while he was pounded.

"T-tenth," Gokudera groaned, watching his boss's tongue dancing with Yamamoto's. "F-fuck, tenth..." Not wanting to ignore the Italian boy, Yamamoto began stroking up and down Gokudera's shaft, making the bomber gasp and cry out in pleasure. He was the first to come, spilling his seed all over Tsuna's unmade bed.

Ryohei came next, blasting his hot seed against Tsuna's prostate, and screaming a muffled "Extreeeeeeme!" The heat against his most sensitive spot sent Tsuna over the edge as well, and he came onto an exhausted Gokudera's face and chest. The right hand man brought a hand lazily to his face and licked some cum off of his fingers. "You taste so good, Tenth..." he murmured quietly, waiting for Yamamoto to finish pounding into him. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Yamamoto reached his climax, and collapsed onto Gokudera with a tired laugh.

They were exhausted. They also knew that from that day on they would do that at every chance they got. they made the perfect couple of four. So they cuddled up with each other and went to sleep, their naked bodies touching and warming each other on the cold winter night.


End file.
